We Remain
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Akaashi avait toujours été seul. Il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement proche de ses parents ; et puis il avait commencé à entendre des voix qui n'étaient nullement le fruit de son imagination dès qu'il effleurait quelqu'un de trop près. À partir de là, tout avait changé - mais pas forcément pour le pire. Univers Alternatif X-Men. Akaashi/Psylocke et Oikawa/Angel. AkaOi.


Cet OS existe (par la faute de) grâce à **Thalilitwen** , qui m'a fait shipper l'AkaOi avec son Hogwarts AU alors que j'avais rien demandé. Thanks mate pour ta lecture avant-première pas piquée des hannetons 8DDD Rejoignez nous en enfer, mes enfants.

 **Pour les gens qui ne sont pas fan de X-Men et qui sont là juste pour l'AkaOi :** Psylocke peut lire dans les pensées/invoquer des armes qui changent de forme et Angel a des ailes. That's it, that's the plot. Et cet Os a beau être un UA X-Men, ni Akaashi ni Oikawa ne sont des héros.

 **Pour les gens adeptes de Marvel** : Dans les comics Marvel, les personnages qui prêtent leur rôles à Akaashi et Oikawa ont des caractéristiques qui peuvent varier selon la série. Pareil si vous avez vu X-Men Apocalypse, les personnages sont loin d'êtres fidèles à la version « comic » des personnages, sans doute parce qu'ils sont des persos secondaires ? Anyway, dans la plupart des comics que j'ai lus, Psylocke a besoin de toucher une personne pour lire ses pensées, mais dans d'autres non. Alors si vous êtes un comic nazi accro aux détails, n'attendez pas une représentation parfaite d'Angel et Psylocke. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches, mais je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à lire 400 comics. ANYWAY BONNE LECTURE.

Voilà vous pouvez lire ! AKAOI SHALL RULE THE WORLD.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

« _Baby I'm a sociopath,_

 _Sweet Serial Killer,_

 _On the warpath, 'cause I love you just a little too much,_

 _I love you just a little too much.»_

Lana del Rey, **Serial Killer.**

* * *

 _Akaashi avait toujours été seul. Même avant que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestent, il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement proche de ses parents. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à entendre des voix dans sa tête qui n'étaient nullement le fruit de son imagination dès qu'il effleurait quelqu'un de trop près, il avait compris que le sentiment était réciproque._

 _Ses parents n'avaient jamais cherché à comprendre qui était vraiment leur fils._

 _« Les mutants. » murmuraient certains adolescents de sa classe. « Des monstres. » « Mais ça doit être cool d'avoir des pouvoirs, quand même ! » « T'es fou ou quoi ? Ces types sont des dégénérés. »_

 _L'avantage d'être télépathe, c'était que si les gens commençaient à avoir des doutes à propos de lui, Akaashi le remarquait automatiquement. Entendre ses parents penser qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à le dénoncer au gouvernement était une expérience qu'il ne recommandait à personne._

 _Cela dit, ils lui avaient rendu le fait d'effacer leur mémoire bien moins dérangeant._

 _Supprimer son identité des archives du gouvernement n'avait pas été douloureux non plus. Psylocke n'avait pas besoin de ce nom._

 _Psylocke ne vivait que pour lui-même, et non pour ces humains qui l'avaient rejeté à la seconde où ils avaient compris qu'il était différent._

* * *

Akaashi fut brutalement réveillé par une gifle. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, prêt à riposter, avant de remarquer qu'il était enchaîné.

Un sursaut de panique s'empara de lui alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour analyser son environnement. Il avait les yeux bandés. Où _diable_ était-il ?

Quelques heures plus tôt, il dormait tranquillement dans l'une de ses planques. Le mutant réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un avait découvert sa planque et l'avait dénoncé. N'importe quel autre mutant vivant seul aurait sans doute paniqué, à sa place. Pas Akaashi. Il avait passé l'âge d'avoir peur des humains. Il ressortirait d'ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, peu importe l'immoralité de la ruse qu'il devrait employer.

Il nota mentalement de trouver le coupable de son enlèvement et de lui donner une mort lente et douloureuse.

Quelqu'un le poussa en avant. On lui enleva enfin son bandeau et des lumières agressives l'éblouirent.

\- Notre dernière trouvaille ! tonna une voix théâtrale. On l'appelle Psylocke !

Une rage sourde s'empara d'Akaashi. Il venait de comprendre où on l'avait emmené.

Une de ces arènes de combats de mutants, où ses semblables étaient forcés de se battre jusqu'à la mort comme des animaux.

Lorsqu'on le délivra enfin de ses liens, il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de transformer son bras droit en une lame incandescente de lumière mauve. Il s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le grillage de la cage lorsque le présentateur éclata de rire.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Touche cette grille et tu te feras électrifier si fort que tu n'auras aucune chance contre ton adversaire.

Akaashi serra les dents. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il allait leur faire une fois sorti de cette cage.

Ça allait être un carnage, et il allait en adorer chaque seconde.

Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur son adversaire. Akaashi fit disparaître sa lame et attendit en position défensive qu'on amène le malheureux contre qui il allait devoir se battre.

Akaashi eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'ils firent entrer son concurrent.

\- Encore invaincu à ce jour, voilà notre combattant favori : Angel !

Le dénommé Angel méritait décidément bien son surnom. Akaashi crut halluciner lorsqu'il déploya une immense paire d'ailes blanches.

Contrairement à lui, il n'en était sûrement pas à son premier combat de la soirée. Akaashi détailla un bref instant son torse nu et finement musclé, où s'étiraient plusieurs balafres visiblement récentes. Angel avait indéniablement le plus beau visage qu'il avait jamais vu, malgré ses cheveux sales et sa joue tuméfiée. Ses ailes étaient poisseuses de sang, mais n'en restaient pas moins impressionnantes.

Angel le fixa un moment sans prononcer un mot. Ils se tournèrent autour un bref instant et Akaashi devina qu'il l'observait sous toutes ses coutures pour deviner ses faiblesses.

Il connaissait sûrement les règles aussi bien qu'Akaashi. S'ils refusaient de se battre, ils les tueraient tous les deux.

\- Eh ben, _Psylocke_ ? lui lança Angel. Amène-toi.

Akaashi plissa les yeux et sonda immédiatement l'esprit de son adversaire. L'intensité de la souffrance qu'il y lut lui coupa le souffle. Il avait été habitué à se fermer aux sentiments des gens dont il lisait les pensées, à observer froidement leurs souvenirs pour pouvoir en tirer leurs faiblesses.

Il n'y parvint pas ce jour-là.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu traverser pour en arriver à ce point ?

Akaashi n'avait jamais croisé un regard comme le sien. Il voyait la rage flamboyer derrière ses iris bruns qui le fixaient d'un air pas impressionné le moins du monde. Akaashi lisait la colère, le regret, et pire que ça, la certitude que même sa mort ne changerait rien – il voyait tout sauf de la peur. Qui que cet Angel puisse être, il en fallait visiblement bien plus que Psylocke pour le troubler.

Akaashi ressentit une bouffée de colère contre le monde entier. Il était si perturbé par ce qui émanait d'Angel qu'il ne vit pas venir son premier coup.

Le coup d'aile violent qu'il se prit de plein fouet l'envoya se cogner contre le grillage électrique derrière lui. Akaashi poussa un grognement. Une brûlure atroce lui lacérait le dos. Il transforma son bras en un fouet lumineux et l'enroula autour du cou d'Angel d'un geste calculé.

Tous ses adversaires faisaient la même erreur ils le sous-estimaient parce qu'il était moins musclé et plus petit qu'eux. Ça n'avait jamais dérangé Akaashi.

Son concurrent roula au sol et ses ailes soulevèrent la poussière autour d'eux, formant un écran temporaire entre eux et le public.

C'était le moment de passer à l'action.

Akaashi l'immobilisa en s'asseyant sur son ventre. Il s'apprêtait à le soumettre à sa volonté lorsqu'Angel saisit son poignet et murmura :

\- Le garde près de la porte, au plafond. Je peux t'emmener jusqu'à lui. Tu peux contrôler les gens, non ?

\- Comment –

\- Peu importe, siffla Angel. T'as pas besoin de t'en servir sur moi. On est dans la même galère, non ?

Akaashi hocha la tête. À vrai dire, il se serait fait horreur s'il avait dû le tuer.

Le sable qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux s'était quasiment dissipé. Ils devaient faire vite.

Akaashi prit la main qu'Angel lui tendait et se laissa porter jusqu'au sommet de la cage. Il sauta sur une poutre et se mit à courir vers le garde qui l'observait d'un air perplexe de l'autre côté du grillage. Il semblait attendre qu'Akaashi se heurte une fois de plus au mur électrifié, mais il s'arrêta juste avant de le toucher.

 _« Pauvre fou. »_

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lumière mauve alors qu'il prenait possession de l'esprit du garde. Avant que le présentateur ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, le champ électrique était désactivé. Akaashi découpa un large pan de ce maudit grillage d'un seul coup destructeur de sa lame incandescente.

Un silence d'horreur tomba sur la salle. Ni le présentateur ni les spectateurs n'osèrent dire un mot. Angel se précipita à la suite d'Akaashi à l'extérieur.

Les humains se mirent _enfin_ à hurler. Akaashi avait rarement entendu un son aussi satisfaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un peu de ménage dans ce trou à rats, Psylocke ? ricana Angel avec un sourire carnassier.

Même blessé et couvert de sang, il semblait plus déterminé que jamais à tuer le plus de ces enfoirés d'humains.

\- Avec _grand plaisir._ répondit Akaashi.

Psylocke déroula son arme favorite dans un éclair de lumière violette. Ils allaient tous regretter de les avoir sous-estimés.

Ils allaient payer pour tous les mutants qui étaient morts entre ces murs.

* * *

Akaashi était quelqu'un de prévoyant. Des années à se cacher des autorités qui l'auraient utilisé comme un rat de laboratoire l'avaient forcé à acquérir quelques réflexes de survie. Sa première règle était de ne jamais dormir trop longtemps au même endroit.

Alors, après avoir initié ce qui serait plus tard décrit comme « la plus grande tuerie perpétrée par deux mutants depuis le début de la décennie » dans les journaux, Akaashi avait automatiquement su où aller.

Il avait déniché plusieurs appartements abandonnés dans des recoins variés de Tokyo – et lorsqu'il les trouvait déjà occupés, il se chargeait d'envoyer les précédents occupants en enfer s'ils refusaient de déguerpir.

Fort heureusement pour lui et Angel, il savait où aller.

\- Suis-moi. lui lança-t-il.

Le mutant avait posé les mains sur ses hanches et ricané.

\- Euh, sans vouloir t'offenser, t'es mignon, mais c'est pas parce qu'on a fait une belle tuerie tous les deux qu'on est mariés.

Akaashi fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un sourire qui aurait pu être charmant s'il n'avait pas été aussi agaçant.

\- Oh, loin de moi l'idée de te forcer à quoi que ce soit, lâcha t-il. Mais t'es à moitié nu et sauf preuve du contraire, t'as des _ailes_. Si t'avais pas autant de sang sur la figure, je penserais que tu fais le trottoir.

Angel ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué.

\- Bonne soirée, déclara Akaashi en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

Il fit trois pas dans la direction opposée – plus pour la forme que par réelle intention de laisser Angel là. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Non, attends ! s'écria ce dernier en le rejoignant. T'as raison...désolé.

Akaashi hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Et donc, c'est combien ?

\- Oh ça va, hein !

Akaashi trouva une étonnante satisfaction dans le fait d'avoir réussi à lui arracher un sourire presque plus sincère.

* * *

\- C'est quoi, ton vrai nom ? lui demanda Angel.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon d'un appartement d'Ikebukuro que ses occupants avaient depuis longtemps déserté. C'était de loin celui qu'Akaashi préférait : il était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble aux cages d'escaliers sombres et aux vitres noircies. Personne ne penserait à venir le chercher là.

Akaashi hésita. Ils avaient certes fait équipe pour se sortir de la cage, mais rien ne lui prouvait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Angel.

Sentant qu'il avait des doutes, Angel eut un rire léger.

\- T'es pas obligé de me le dire. C'est pas mal comme nom, Psylocke.

Akaashi se concentra sur la blessure qu'il nettoyait et ne reprit la parole qu'un long moment plus tard.

\- Comment tu as su ?

Le présentateur ne savait pas qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées et contrôler l'esprit des autres. Pourtant, Angel l'avait deviné immédiatement.

S'il répondait à sa question, Akaashi envisagerait de lui donner son vrai nom.

Angel se contenta de lui sourire.

\- T'as déjà entendu parler des X-Men, j'imagine ?

Akaashi hocha la tête. Une bande d'idéalistes dirigés par un chauve qui pensaient pouvoir faire cohabiter humains et mutants. Des imbéciles.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que j'ai passé un certain temps avec eux, à un moment. Et ils ont un fichier sur toi.

Akaashi se figea.

\- Les X-Men me surveillent ?

\- Les X-Men surveillent tout le monde, ricana Angel. Le Professeur X peut trouver n'importe qui avec son Cerebro.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Akaashi continua à panser les blessures d'Angel. C'était mauvais. Il avait pris soin de faire profil bas depuis qu'il avait échappé aux autorités, quelques années plus tôt. Il n'avait aucune idée que les X-Men connaissaient ses capacités. À quel point leurs données étaient-elles précises ?

\- J'ai répondu à pas mal de tes questions. fit remarquer Angel. Tu peux me donner ton nom, maintenant ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules. Après tout, peu importait. Son nom avait cessé d'avoir la moindre valeur à ses yeux le jour où ses parents l'avaient dénoncé aux autorités.

\- Akaashi Keiji.

Angel sourit.

\- Oikawa Tooru. Au cas où ça t'intéresse.

* * *

Akaashi n'avait jamais songé à ce que ça pouvait être d'avoir un partenaire.

D'avoir quelqu'un qui le couvrirait pendant leurs combats, quelqu'un qui désinfecterait délicatement ses blessures.

D'avoir quelqu'un, tout court.

Il n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment Oikawa et lui avaient officiellement formé un duo. Ce dernier était resté avec lui pendant la semaine qu'il lui avait fallu pour guérir de ses blessures. Akaashi ne passait jamais une semaine au même endroit, et il avait vite remarqué qu'Oikawa n'en passait pas une sans se battre, que ce soit contre d'autres mutants ou contre des humains. Akaashi l'avait suivi malgré lui les premières fois : parce qu'il avait besoin de renforts et qu'il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre, parce que certains humains méritaient bien de crever, et surtout, pour éviter qu'Oikawa se fasse tuer. Un combat en entraînant un autre, il était resté.

Ils se cachaient lorsqu'ils avaient envie d'être tranquilles et ripostaient si on avait le malheur de les provoquer.

Si Akaashi s'était toujours désintéressé de la cause des mutants, il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que de remettre les humains à leur place. De traquer au lieu d'être traqué, d'inspirer la peur plutôt que d'être celui qui se planquait.

Toute sa vie, Akaashi s'était défendu. Il n'avait jamais attaqué qui que ce soit si on le laissait tranquille. Il n'utilisait ses pouvoirs que pour servir son propre intérêt et contrairement aux X-Men, il se moquait que les humains le considèrent comme un monstre.

Il détestait l'hypocrisie de leur groupe de pseudo-superhéros. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient, au fond, à part des esclaves des humains ?

Des mutants qui défendaient les humains. C'était la plus grosse blague qu'il ait jamais entendue.

S'il n'approuvait pas pour autant la soif de sang d'Oikawa quand il s'agissait des humains, il n'était jamais en reste pour envoyer en enfer ceux qui le méritaient.

Akaashi n'avait jamais mentionné cette fois où il avait lu les pensées d'Oikawa dans la cage. Ce dernier ne parlait jamais de son passé, et Akaashi ne lui posait pas la question.

Il savait seulement qu'Oikawa avait passé un long moment avec les X-Men et qu'ils s'étaient quittés en très mauvais termes.

Il n'avait que faire de la personne qu'il était avant. Maintenant, Oikawa était avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Un peu moins d'un an après leur rencontre, Akaashi était parti au marché pendant qu'Oikawa dormait. Il avait pris soin d'y aller vers la fin de la matinée, pour pouvoir disparaître dans la foule au moindre problème. Sa sortie s'était déroulée sans encombre et il était bien content d'avoir pu acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin – vraiment, il en avait assez des steaks de supermarché.

Aussi, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'Oikawa s'était jeté sur lui alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert la porte.

\- Akaashi !

Ce dernier avait sursauté si violemment qu'il en avait lâché ses sacs de courses. Oikawa l'avait serré dans es bras sans prévenir. Lui rendant un peu maladroitement son étreinte, Akaashi avait froncé les sourcils.

Akaashi avait l'habitude de garder ses distances avec tout le monde – et pas seulement à cause des inconvénients de la télépathie - et même si c'était certain qu'il s'était rapproché d'Oikawa depuis qu'ils formaient un duo, _ça_ , c'était nouveau.

Pas forcément désagréable, mais surprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui avait-il demandé, perplexe.

Oikawa ne l'avait pas lâché – au contraire, il l'avait serré encore plus fort contre lui. Le télépathe avait senti sa respiration s'accélérer. Akaashi ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, alors il avait laissé Oikawa enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- Je sais pas…T'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé et…

La main d'Oikawa avait accidentellement effleuré la peau nue de son poignet, entre ses mitaines et la manche de son t-shirt. Les yeux d'Akaashi s'étaient immédiatement éclairés d'une lueur violette. Il avait entrevu ce qu'Oikawa s'était imaginé et son visage avait trahi sa surprise.

Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il allait l'abandonner ? Où pire, qu'il était assez imprudent pour se promener dans des quartiers où il risquait de se faire repérer ?

Akaashi avait survécu seul pendant vingt et un ans. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui inquiétait Oikawa. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait quelques années de plus que lui qu'il devait le considérer comme un enfant, tout de même.

Oikawa s'était mordu la lèvre en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

\- Désolé. soupira Akaashi. Tu sais bien ce qui se passe si tu me touches.

\- Ouais, pardon pour ça.

Akaashi ne lâcha pas sa main et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- J'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner, Oikawa. Et il ne m'arrivera rien. C'est promis.

Oikawa avait semblé convaincu et avait passé une main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux.

\- Ouais. Ouais, je sais. Merci.

Akaashi se racla la gorge.

\- Bon. Faudrait ramasser tout ça et puis…faire à manger. J'ai acheté plein de trucs. T'as faim ?

Oikawa hocha la tête et l'aida immédiatement à ramasser les légumes qui avaient roulé hors des sacs en plastique.

\- Ah, t'as raison, je m'étais tellement inquiété que j'en avais oublié à quel point j'avais faim – Oh, t'as pris des pains au lait ?

\- Je me suis souvenu que t'aimais ça.

Et il préférait tellement le voir avec cet air joyeux plutôt que comme la première fois où il avait croisé son regard. L'idée qu'il pouvait contribuer à faire disparaître les ténèbres qui semblaient sur le point de ressurgir à tout moment chez Oikawa le rendait heureux. Il s'en rendait compte lentement mais sûrement.

\- T'es le meilleur, Akaashi.

Le télépathe détourna le regard. Ouais, habiter avec Oikawa Tooru l'avait forcé à laisser certaines de ses habitudes derrière lui. Mais il pouvait définitivement s'y faire.

* * *

Trois ans après sa rencontre avec Angel, Akaashi ne s'était absolument pas attendu à son premier face à face avec les X-Men.

Cette nuit-là, Oikawa et lui s'étaient fait poursuivre par une unité anti-mutants. Où plutôt, ils leur avaient fait _croire_ qu'ils les poursuivaient.

Vêtu d'un long manteau brun qui dissimulait efficacement ses ailes repliées, Oikawa marchait d'un pas vif à travers les rues désertes de Roppongi. Akaashi ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'unité anti-mutants était composée de sept mercenaires qui suivaient Oikawa avec la discrétion d'une bande de débutants.

 _Ça allait être une pure partie de plaisir de les tuer les uns après les autres._

Au moment où les mercenaires se mirent en mouvement pour encercler Oikawa, Akaashi esquissa un sourire cruel. Son poing se mit immédiatement à luire d'un reflet améthyste alors qu'il lui donnait la forme de l'une de ses armes favorites.

Le premier mercenaire poussa un gémissement étranglé alors que le fouet s'enroulait autour de son cou. Akaashi l'attira violemment jusqu'à lui et lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête. Il sentit ses os se briser avec un craquement satisfaisant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Oikawa s'était débarrassé de son manteau et déployait ses ailes dans un tourbillon meurtrier. Il en avait éliminé deux avant qu'Akaashi ne le rejoigne. Son habileté à éviter les balles malgré la largeur de ses ailes ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner.

Oh, qu'ils avaient été stupides de penser être les chasseurs. Qu'ils avaient été lâches de s'attaquer à un mutant apparemment seul. Ils en paieraient le prix – et tôt ou tard, les autres payeraient, eux aussi.

Akaashi en élimina un autre avant que les trois derniers ne songent enfin à se replier.

Oikawa les prit en chasse alors qu'ils couraient vers un parking en tentant de se cacher derrière les voitures. Akaashi scanna les lieux du regard, prêt à repérer les derniers enfoirés qu'ils tueraient ce soir.

\- Psylocke, lui lança Oikawa. Prêt ?

Cela lui faisait toujours la même impression étrange de l'entendre l'appeler Psylocke, pendant leurs combats, mais il était exclu qu'il prononce son vrai nom devant leurs ennemis. Akaashi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Oikawa tenait l'un des mercenaires par la peau du cou et il vola jusqu'à Akaashi pour le lui balancer comme s'il ne pesait pas un gramme. Ce dernier lui enfonça son katana dans la cage thoracique et l'arracha immédiatement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer ? soupira Akaashi.

\- _Bien évidemment_ , répondit Oikawa avec un clin d'œil.

Tandis qu'Oikawa poursuivait le sixième et avant-dernier membre de l'unité anti-mutants, Akaashi s'attaqua au dernier mercenaire.

Il se jeta sur lui et se réceptionna sur ses épaules pour lui transpercer la tête dans un éclair de lumière mauve. Il sauta au sol avant que le cadavre ne s'y effondre.

Il essuya sa main poisseuse de sang sur sa combinaison avec un soupir. Il remarqua à peine l'air abasourdi d'Oikawa lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui.

\- _Où_ t'as appris à faire ça ?

Akaashi haussa les sourcils et s'autorisa un sourire impertinent.

\- Tu crois que t'es le premier mutant à qui j'ai dû mettre une raclée ?

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux et parut sur le point de répliquer, avant de se figer. Il se précipita vers Akaashi et l'entraîna au sol, derrière la voiture la plus proche. Devinant immédiatement pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon, Akaashi observa les environs en silence, tous les sens en alerte. Il entendit les pas de deux personnes dans les allées du parking.

\- Je croyais que Psylocke agissait seul...disait la première voix.

\- Faut croire que ça n'est plus d'actualité, fit remarquer une deuxième voix masculine. Regarde-moi ce carnage...

Akaashi interrogea Oikawa du regard. Il devina à qui ils avaient affaire rien qu'à l'air interdit de son partenaire.

Ils restèrent cachés près d'une dizaine de minutes, le temps que les deux X-Men s'éloignent suffisamment. Soulagé qu'aucun des deux ne les ait repérés, Akaashi était sur le point d'entraîner prestement Oikawa vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut violemment entraîné une dizaine de mètres plus loin à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il cligna des yeux, interloqué. Quelques secondes auparavant, il se tenait à côté d'Oikawa, à une distance prudente des nouveaux venus.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Akaashi pour identifier les deux hommes. Celui qui le tenait toujours fermement par le bras était forcément Quicksilver. N'importe quel mutant qui se respectait avait entendu parler de lui, et les cheveux argentés et la vitesse inhumaine ne laissaient nulle place au doute. Quant à l'homme aux yeux masqués par une étrange paire de lunettes, Akaashi supposa qu'il s'agissait du dénommé Cyclope.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement pour se dégager de la prise de Quicksilver qu'Oikawa les avait rejoints d'un battement d'ailes furieux. Il donna un violent coup d'aile à Quicksilver pour le forcer à lâcher Akaashi. Ce dernier l'évita sans problème et se plaça aux côtés de Cyclope.

\- Touche-le et je te jure que je te tue, siffla Oikawa. Ne me teste pas, Bokuto.

Quicksilver fronça les sourcils. Akaashi profita qu'il soit immobile pour le détailler avec plus de précision. Il portait la même tenue marquée d'un « X » sur la poitrine que Cyclope, bien qu'elle mette bien mieux en valeur sa musculature.

\- Tu sais très bien que je blesserai jamais volontairement qui que ce soit ! protesta-t-il. Pour qui tu nous prends, Oikawa ? On veut juste te parler ! On est tes amis !

Oikawa déploya ses ailes d'un air féroce et siffla :

\- J'avais un seul ami. Et il n'est _plus là_ !

Le temps sembla se figer. Akaashi regarda la poussière retomber lentement autour d'eux. Il détailla tour à tour le visage impassible de Cyclope, l'air brusquement dévasté de Quicksilver et le regard furieux d'Oikawa.

Cyclope s'avança vers eux d'un pas prudent.

\- Oikawa je comprends ta réaction après ce qui est arrivé à -

Oikawa fit violemment battre l'une de ses ailes pour le dissuader de faire un pas de plus.

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom. Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là était entièrement de votre faute.

Akaashi ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Même lorsqu'ils se battaient contre des chasseurs de mutants, il frappait avec un calme terrifiant, le regard froid et parfois même avec un sourire triomphant.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Akaashi voyait à cet instant. Oikawa brûlait de rage, et il avait beau ne pas pouvoir atteindre ses pensées de là où il se tenait, Akaashi n'avait pas besoin de sa télépathie pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas laisser Oikawa se battre contre eux.

\- Oikawa, intervint Akaashi. Viens, on s'en va.

Oikawa sembla hésiter. Akaashi avait beau n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient il savait que se battre avec ses anciens coéquipiers n'arrangerait en rien ce qui s'était passé. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre que d'autres X-Men viennent en renfort. Ils devaient partir maintenant.

\- Oikawa, répéta Pyslocke. Viens.

Et cette fois-ci, Angel tourna le dos aux X-Men pour s'envoler vers lui et l'emporter dans le ciel comme ils avaient appris à le faire depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de prendre la fuite rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? dit Quicksilver à Cyclope. On ne va pas les laisser partir...

Cyclope l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Si. On va les laisser partir pour cette fois. On verra bien ce qu'on fait la prochaine fois qu'ils s'en prendront à des humains.

Le vent emporta la réponse de Quicksilver. Bientôt, les deux X-Men n'étaient plus que deux silhouettes anonymes à l'horizon alors qu'Oikawa emmenait Akaashi loin de ce champ de ruines qu'était son passé.

* * *

À leur retour à l'appartement, Oikawa resta silencieux. La tristesse dans ses yeux était plus intense qu'Akaashi ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Sa peine le suffoquait sans même qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour lire ses pensées.

Le regard absent, Oikawa ne sembla même pas remarquer Akaashi lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Oikawa. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui te rend aussi triste, mais si tu veux m'en parler...

Oikawa se passa une main sur le visage comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Incapable de supporter ce spectacle, Akaashi le prit dans ses bras. Ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais sur le moment, ça lui sembla être la _seule chose_ à faire, justement.

\- C'était mon meilleur ami, murmura Oikawa contre son épaule. Et il me manque, il me manque tellement -

Akaashi grimaça comme si on lui avait mis un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il avait beaucoup trop tendance à perdre le contrôle de son empathie en présence d'Oikawa. Et à cet instant, lorsqu'il l'étreignait, Akaashi ressentait sa peine de manière plus intense que jamais auparavant.

Alors qu'Oikawa pleurait contre son épaule, il vit passer une multitude de souvenirs et dut se retenir de s'écarter violemment d'Oikawa juste pour que ça _cesse_ , que toute cette douleur s'arrête.

Il tint bon. Parce qu'Oikawa avait besoin de lui et qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne à qui parler depuis cette tragédie – parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il combatte ses démons seul.

Comment pouvait-il vivre avec ça ? Comment était-il encore capable de sourire avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Ses souvenirs étaient les pires qu'Akaashi ait eu à voir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec ses pouvoirs. Il comprit qu'Oikawa avait rejeté la faute sur les autres X-Men uniquement pour les blesser, quelque d'heures plus tôt. Il se blâmait lui-même pour la mort de son meilleur ami.

" Si on n'avait jamais rejoint les X-Men...Si on était juste restés chez nous...Si on avait refusé d'aller en mission, ce jour-là..."

Un millier de pensées comme celles-ci se bousculaient en permanence dans l'esprit d'Oikawa, et Akaashi se sentit incroyablement inutile de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il comprenait avec une vitesse alarmante que depuis qu'Hajime Iwaizumi était mort, Oikawa n'avait jamais cessé de se sentir seul, comme s'il n'avait sa place nulle part.

Comme si vivre sans lui n'avait aucun sens.

Akaashi n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui aurait eu le rôle qu'Iwaizumi avait joué pour Oikawa. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire des amis, alors un meilleur ami…

Tous les souvenirs qu'il revivait à travers la douleur d'Oikawa lui étaient totalement étrangers : la complicité née de dizaines d'années passées ensemble, les promesses de toujours pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre…

Akaashi songea que quelque part, il n'était peut-être pas malchanceux d'avoir passé la majeure partie de sa vie seul. Au moins, il n'avait jamais rien eu à perdre.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je suis là. dit Akaashi sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Je ne le remplacerai jamais, mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Oikawa.

Akaashi s'était toujours méfié des gens avec des émotions trop violentes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser déteindre sur lui, parce que c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça - tout était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Il brisa une autre de ses règles fondamentales, ce soir-là.

Il laissa Oikawa pleurer tant qu'il en avait besoin en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Et s'il savait qu'il serait hanté pas mal de temps par le visage d'un garçon aux yeux bruns qui pouvait faire jaillir des flammes de ses mains, ça n'était qu'un prix dérisoire à payer.

* * *

Selon les endroits où ils dormaient, il était déjà arrivé à Akaashi et Oikawa d'être obligés de partager un lit. Ils étaient la plupart du temps si fatigués qu'ils ne songeaient même pas à s'en plaindre, mais un soir, Akaashi s'était endormi plus près d'Oikawa qu'il n'aurait dû.

Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Les nuits étaient fraîches, le chauffage défaillant, et les bras d'Oikawa un peu trop accueillants.

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal de dormir sur le dos ? lui avait demandé Akaashi, soudainement curieux.

\- J'ai l'habitude, avait répondu Oikawa.

Akaashi se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin avec les cheveux d'Oikawa dans son cou. Ils avaient tous les deux bougé pendant la nuit, visiblement, puisqu'Oikawa dormait maintenant sur le ventre et que ses ailes prenaient toute la place. L'avantage était qu'Akaashi n'avait plus froid du tout, avec autant de plumes autour de lui. Il décida de se rendormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil le réveilla à nouveau, et à son soulagement, les ailes d'Oikawa étaient toujours là pour lui tenir chaud. Ce dernier était éveillé – depuis combien de temps ? – et il eut une drôle d'expression lorsqu'Akaashi se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

Oikawa avança une main hésitante pour essuyer des larmes qu'Akaashi n'avait même pas senti rouler sur ses joues. Le télépathe écarquilla les yeux.

\- De quoi t'as rêvé ?

À quel moment étaient-ils devenus assez proches pour qu'Akaashi accepte de répondre à ce genre de question ? Et pourquoi était-ce si tentant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui ? Akaashi en regretta presque la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Je -, tenta Akaashi. Je sais pas. Je sais plus.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son rêve. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il était _heureux_.

\- Je crois que j'ai lu dans tes pensées pendant que je dormais. Désolé pour ça. Je m'en souviens pas, de toute façon.

Oikawa secoua la tête.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai fait bien pire, comme rêve.

Akaashi hocha faiblement la tête. Et rien qu'en effleurant son épaule, il fut envahi par une sensation de calme incroyable. Oikawa se sentait _bien_. Aucune pensée parasite ne le tourmentait à cet instant, et Akaashi ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où ça avait été si apaisant de lire les pensées de quelqu'un. C'était presque trop agréable, et il soupira en fermant les yeux.

Akaashi s'autorisa à se demander _pourquoi_ Oikawa se sentait aussi bien, là, tout de suite.

Le télépathe se leva brusquement. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Maintenant.

Une fois sur le balcon, il inspira longuement et perdit son regard dans le paysage urbain dans une vaine tentative de se changer les idées. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de dormir avec Oikawa. Non seulement parce qu'il se mettait à le suivre jusque dans ses rêves, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsqu'il se réveillait avec son visage aussi proche du sien.

« _Calme-toi, Akaashi. Contrôle tes émotions. »_

Quelle blague. Il avait abandonné tout espoir de maîtrise de lui-même la première fois où il avait lu les pensées d'Oikawa Tooru.

Ce dernier le rejoignit sur le balcon quelques instants plus tard. Akaashi serra les poings contre la rambarde.

\- Tout va bien, Akaashi ?

Le télépathe ne s'était pas retourné. Oikawa décida donc de déplier ses ailes autour d'Akaashi, le piégeant contre la rambarde.

Akaashi soupira en se retournant enfin. Il posa une main prudente sur l'une de ses ailes.

\- Tu devrais pas sortir sur le balcon comme ça, le réprimanda-t-il. Imagine que quelqu'un te voie…

Il s'était rarement senti aussi peu crédible – Oikawa devait penser la même chose, puisqu'il ne recula pas d'un pouce. Akaashi ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

Combien de fois s'était-il laissé déstabiliser par ce même regard ? Combien de fois avait-il laissé Oikawa faire des gestes en apparence anodins, mais qui l'avaient complètement remué de l'intérieur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'entendit lui demander Akaashi.

Oikawa haussa les épaules, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Dis-le-moi, c'est toi le télépathe.

Si Akaashi ne s'était jamais gêné pour lire les pensées de qui que ce soit, il avait mis un point d'honneur à cesser de lire volontairement celles d'Oikawa dès qu'il lui avait fait confiance.

Akaashi caressa ses plumes blanches d'un air absent et Oikawa ne cessa pas de lui sourire. Il doutait que beaucoup de gens aient eu le droit de les toucher. Oikawa ferma les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ?

Il suffirait qu'il lise ses pensées pour le savoir.

Oikawa ricana comme si c'était lui, le télépathe.

\- Te gêne pas.

Akaashi plissa les yeux, mais ne parvint pas à résister à la tentation. Il n'hésita pas à poser sa main sur la joue d'Oikawa. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur mauve tandis qu'il sondait son esprit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Akaashi resta figé sur place et Oikawa le regarda d'un air amusé, sans la moindre once de honte pour toutes les pensées qui défilaient devant les yeux d'Akaashi.

\- Et là, c'est le moment où tu vois tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire depuis le début ? Scandaleux, vraiment. J'ai essayé de pas y penser hein, mais -

Akaashi l'attira contre lui avec plus de violence qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Oikawa ne songea pas un seul instant à s'en plaindre. Akaashi ne savait même plus ce qui le rendait le plus dingue entre les pensées d'Oikawa et sa bouche qui dévorait la sienne.

Il poussa un soupir fébrile et décoiffa un peu plus ses cheveux.

Il aurait dû lire dans ses pensées plus tôt. _Bien plus tôt._

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Akaashi soupira. Oikawa parsemait son cou et son torse d'une myriade de baisers. Jamais personne ne l'avait traité de cette façon, et c'en était presque insupportable.

Akaashi n'aurait pas su dire si c'était pire que l'intensité avec laquelle Oikawa l'embrassait quelques minutes plus tôt et dont les nombreuses marques dans son cou témoignaient. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? ricana Oikawa.

Akaashi songea à lui dire exactement ce qu'il avait. Après tout, c'était plutôt injuste de se taire alors que les pensées d'Oikawa l'envahissaient au moindre de leurs contacts sans qu'il ait aucun contrôle là-dessus. Akaashi le suspectait de le savoir pertinemment et faire exprès de penser des choses qui faisaient littéralement fondre Akaashi lorsqu'il l'embrassait.

 _Contrôle tes émotions,_ s'ordonna Akaashi.

Oikawa délaissa son cou pour s'approprier à nouveau sa bouche comme si elle lui appartenait. Le télépathe ne savait même plus si c'était le manque d'oxygène qui le rendait si fébrile où s'il faisait juste une overdose des pensées d'Oikawa Tooru. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir – ce qui ne manqua les mots de frapper Akaashi plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais fait si Oikawa les avait prononcés à voix haute.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Akaashi entre deux baisers. _Moi aussi._

Est-ce qu'Oikawa était _vraiment_ obligé d'être aussi heureux à l'entente de ses mots ? Était-ce trop lui demander d'avoir un semblant de considération pour le télépathe qu'il était littéralement en train de tuer avec ses pensées mièvres ?

Alors oui, Oikawa était pire qu'un enfant capricieux, il était incapable de se contrôler et l'avait traîné dans un nombre incalculable d'ennuis. Il avait aussi les émotions les plus violentes qu'Akaashi n'ait jamais eues à lire – et à ressentir bien malgré lui – ce qui était possiblement le pire choix pour un télépathe.

Et pourtant. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, ça n'était pas si dérangeant de lire ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes, d'avoir la preuve irréfutable de ses sentiments. Et jamais _personne_ ne l'avait aimé de cette façon.

Et Akaashi savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans lui.

* * *

Malgré son métabolisme bien plus performant que celui de l'humain normal – ou même du mutant normal, d'ailleurs – il arrivait à Oikawa de tomber malade. Et ces jours-là, il devenait encore plus capricieux et irresponsable que d'ordinaire.

\- Pour la _dernière_ fois Oikawa, tu restes au lit. le menaça Akaashi.

Le télépathe avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! Il en faut un peu plus que ça pour me –

Il fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux. Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel pour la millième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

\- Oikawa, tu as de la fièvre. Et n'essaie pas de mentir, tu sais très bien que je peux lire tes pensées.

Oikawa poussa un grognement de frustration. Akaashi replaça une fois de plus les couvertures sur lui.

\- T'as pas intérêt à les enlever.

Akaashi songeait très sérieusement à se servir de la force pour l'empêcher de se lever, mais Oikawa semblait - enfin- être revenu à la raison.

\- D'accord, d'accord. maugréa t-il.

Akaashi l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Repose-toi.

Il se moquait qu'Oikawa n'ait pas l'habitude de prendre soin de lui-même et qu'il se croie invulnérable. Il était hors de question qu'Akaashi le laisse se comporter comme un enfant alors qu'il avait besoin de repos. Et tant pis s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Akaashi ne lui posait pas la question, mais il se doutait qu'il avait dû donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge à Iwaizumi, à l'époque. Et peut-être que c'était aussi parce que son meilleur ami n'était plus là qu'il s'obstinait à ce point.

Ça lui était égal. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait à ses côtés, Akaashi s'assurerait qu'il n'ait plus l'occasion de se négliger sous prétexte qu'il se pensait invincible. Plus jamais.

Et il n'avait aucune intention d'aller ou que ce soit, alors Oikawa avait intérêt à s'y habituer.

* * *

 _« In a cold night,  
There will be no fair fight,  
There will be no good night,  
To turn and walk away_

 _So burn me with fire, drown me with rain_  
 _I'm gonna wake up screaming your name_

 _Yes I'm a sinner, Yes I'm a saint_  
 _Whatever happens here, Whatever happens here_  
 _We remain. »_

 _Christina Aguilera, **We Remain**._

* * *

Est-ce que j'ai une excuse pour avoir écrit 6K d'AkaOi ? Absolument pas. Est-ce que je suis contente de moi ? Tout à fait.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS. Déjà parce que l'AkaOi c'est super intéressant comme pairing (et NON, je ne les shippe pas parce qu'ils sont canon tous les deux c'est un peu facile quand même) et que j'adore les personnages de Marvel donc here you go :D

L'IwaOi reste le premier dans mon cœur, vous inquiétez pas :DDD (LOL l'infidélité est si forte, c'est pas ma faute si l'UshiOi et l'AkaOi c'est aussi cool hein)

Anyway votre avis m'intéresse ! :D

 **Aeliheart974**

 **PS : Si quelqu'un se posait la question, Cyclope c'est Daichi :D**


End file.
